Marionetas
by Aceite y Agua
Summary: El pequeño Francia está enfermo pero el pequeño Inglaterra cree que es mentira. Aunque como el arzobispo le ha obligado a ir a verle y además está lloviendo fuera puede que se quede a hacerle compañía e incluso descubra algunos secretos del francés gracias a los juegos infantiles.


Alguien empuja al pequeño Inglaterra dentro del cuarto del igual de pequeño Francia mientras este está tumbado en la cama enfermo. El inglesito se apoya contra la gran puerta de madera oscura cerrada aferrándose a un paquete de tela de saco grande que lleva entre las manos mirándole con el ceño fruncido, un poco sonrojado.

El francesito abre los ojos somnoliento y sudoroso y cuando ve al británico, sonríe.

—¿Quétepasa? —pregunta el de ojos verdes en un susurro, entre dientes y con la boca pequeña, inclinando la cabeza hacia el suelo como si le hubieran regañado.

—Mmmmmm... —tose un poco—, viniste a verme.

—MEHANOBLIGADO —chilla y aprieta más el paquete que trae, contra su pecho. Francia tose más e Inglaterra traga saliva.

—¿T-Te mueres? —pregunta de nuevo el inglesito, acercándose un poco, más agobiado.

—Casi —susurra el francesito que es un dramático y que además si se siente mal, tosiendo un poco más y cerrando los ojos. Inglaterra frunce el ceño.

—A mi me parece que no tienes nada y solo finges para no tener que levantarte, eres un holgazán —le acusa y se acerca a la cama.

—¡Eso no es verdad! —se defiende lloriqueando.

—Y yo me voy a ir a fuera, porque hoy estaba a punto de cazar un cisne y no te voy a dar si no vienes conmigo —le chantajea para ver si así.

—No te vayas —pide extendiendo su manita hacia él —. Es aburrido estar enfermo.

—¡Pues no lo estés y vamos!

—¿Me dejarás ir contigo? —le mira unos instantes a los ojos.

—Solo si no estás enfermo —responde nervioso. Francia se lo piensa, porque Inglaterra no suele dejarle ir con él. Tose un poquito y se destapa lentamente pensando que es una buena oportunidad. Tiene un escalofrío y se sienta en la cama, mareado.

El británico le mira de arriba abajo, nervioso.

—Bueno, pero ahora no iré porque afuera está lloviendo y de todas formas el arzobispo me ha obligado a estar aquí—añade subiéndose a los pies de la cama y Francia lo agradece infinitamente dejándose caer de espaldas en la cama otra vez, tapándose mientras tiembla.

—Hace muchísimo frío.

Inglaterra gatea hasta sentarse a su lado, pone el fardo en su falda y empieza a desanudarlo. Francia sonríe acercándose un poco a él y olvidando un poco el frío y la tos.

—¿Qué es eso? —pregunta el francés un poco tontamente.

—Mira —Inglaterra saca de dentro del paquete un montón de lo que parecen ser trapos de colores, le pone uno verde en las manos y saca otros azules, rosas y amarillos sin notar que se acerca. Francia sonríe mas aunque sin tener IDEA de qué es, olvidándose más de que se siente un poquito mal.

—¿Qué son?

—Marionetas —explica poniéndose una en la mano de un príncipe—. Esa es una rana.

Francia se incorpora un poco, sonriendo.

—¡Marionetas! —se pone a la princesa en la mano e Inglaterra sonríe mirándole de reojo.

—Pero ve con cuidado, yo mismo las hice copiándolas de un charlatán del mercado.

—_Oui, oui..._ con cuidado —Francia mira la marioneta y sonríe pensando que es muy muy mona, como Inglaterra. Toma la marioneta del dragón y dobla una rodilla, poniendo a la marioneta de la princesa encima de ella.

—AUXILIOOOOOO! AUXILIOOOOOOOOO! El dragón me tiene encerrada en esta toooorrreeeeeeee! —grita con voz aguda y falsa moviendo las manitas de la princesa.

—¡Ja! Te creíste que podías salitre con la tuya sucio bastardo demoníaco —responde Inglaterra moviendo el príncipe.

Francia mueve al dragón haciendo sonidos... de dragón y el inglés finge levantar la espada con la marioneta y le echa contra el dragón haciendo como si se batiera con él.

Francia mueve al dragón lo mejor que puede, enfermedad 90% olvidada, haciendo que aletee un poco y oponiendo resistencia.

—Oooh! Aaaaah! —grita la princesita llevándose la mano a la boca en agobio.

—¡Ah! ¡El dragón está echando fuego! Pero el Caballero es más rápido y consigue esconderse tras una piedra en el último segundo —esconde la marioneta tras un doblez de la sábana mientras narra lo que pasa—. ¡Aunque se ha dado cuenta que su espada no es lo bastante fuerte para travesar la dura piel de la criatura!

—Aaaaah! Príncipeee! Tienes que encontrar cómo rescatarmeee! —grita la princesa.

—¡No puedo! ¡La bestia es muy fuerte! ¡Tienes que intentar huir! —pide mientras intenta apretar la mano de Francia que sostiene el dragón contra la cama.

—¡No puedo... estoy encerrada aquí! —Francia forcejea con la mano del dragón mientras hace que la princesa "intente bajar".

—Y entonces... Espera —para Inglaterra buscando otra marioneta y poniéndosela en la mano libre—. ¡La bruja que encerró a la princesa se aparece en su mazmorra!

—¡Aaah! ¡Auxiliooo! —la princesa da un gritito—. No puedes hacerme nada, bruja mala —amenaza la princesa a la bruja

—La bruja se ríe malignamente —narra el inglés antes de fingir una risa maligna—. ¡Eres una tonta y no podrás escapar!

—¡No soy una tonta! ¡No me hagas daño! —suelta Francia, más que la princesa

—Te voy a convertir... ¡En una rana! —grita unas palabras raras y el viento levanta un poco las cortinas y el fuego de las velas tiembla, le quita la marioneta de la princesa y le pone la de la rana un poco bestialmente.

Francia hace carita de tristeza mientras Inglaterra sonríe malignamente y sigue tan emocionado.

—Y entonces el príncipe consigue matar al dragón ¡clavándole la espada en sus fauces cuando abre la boca para tirar sus bolas de fuego!

Francia se queda unos segundos sin saber qué hacer.

—Y cuando va a buscar a la princesa y se encuentra una rana, ¡No la reconoce! —sigue Inglaterra mientras Francia vuelve a hacer carita de tristeza.

—¡Pero soy yo! ¡Soy la princesa!

—_Frog!_ ¡Venga, muévela! —protesta mirándole. Francia, muy a su pesar... tiene que croar. Inglaterra sonríe vencedor por qué justo eso era lo que quería el cabroncete, así que le francés frunce el ceño.

—Eres un tonto, no me gusta que mi princesa sea una rana.

—Pues no se puede hacer nada —se encoge de hombros—. ¡Ahora es una rana, así que croa! —se burla.

—No soy una rana, dame a la princesa —protesta cruzándose de brazos.

—La bruja la ha convertido en rana —responde frunciendo el ceño. Francia se lo piensa unos instantes y luego sonríe.

—¡Oh! Tengo una idea —levanta la rana y la acerca al príncipe —. La princesa, estaba desesperada. ¡Su príncipe azul no la reconocía! Sin embargo, sí había una manera de deshacer el hechizo de la bruja... un contra hechizo muy simple, que probaba el temple y el carácter del príncipe, al igual que su valentía.

Inglaterra le mira un poco nervioso pensando lo que suele ir en los cuentos pero deteniéndose a sí mismo para escucharle.

—Un beso... un suave y dulce beso cambiaría nuevamente a la rana a una princesa.

Se sonroja y traga saliva.

—_B-B-But..._ ¡El príncipe no sabe que ella es la rana! ¡No va a besar ranas nada más porque sí! Y no sabe que esa es la forma de romper el hechizo.

Francia le vuelve a mirar y acerca la rana al príncipe.

—Entonces el príncipe es tonto.

—¡No soy tonto! —replica como si le hubiera insultado a sí mismo.

—Oh, claro que lo es... si no sabe que hay que darle un beso a la rana para que se haga su princesa. ¿Dónde cree que está la princesa?

—P-Pues... ¡Cree que ella ha logrado escapar!

—¿Sin él? ¡¿Cómo?!

—En... ¡En un momento de despiste de la bestia! ¡Claro! Seguramente ella pensó que él príncipe había muerto y aprovechó para huir.

—_Quooooi?_

—¡Pues el dragón estuvo a punto de matarle más de una vez! —sigue.

—¡Pero el príncipe es fuerte y no va a morirse por un dragón! Está acostumbrado a pelear con ellos!

Inglaterra mira a Robespierre (el dragón que vive en el jardín de Francia) a través de la ventana nervioso.

—Aún así, matar a un dragón no es fácil. Yo no creo que lo haga todo el tiempo.

—Pero aun así, el príncipe es fuerte y listo ¡Y nunca dejaría que mataran a la princesa! Y la princesa nunca se iría sin el príncipe

—Pero aún así ¿cómo podría saber que es la rana?

Francia mira a la rana y levanta una ceja.

—Pues... pues... seguro la rana... tiene algo como la princesa.

—_What?_

—O la rana... la rana le busca insistentemente —Francia hace que la rana dé unos saltitos.

—Y el príncipe no entiende por qué le sigue y... ¡acaba pisándola! —responde Inglaterra nervioso. Francia le mira con horror

—P-Pisándola —abraza a la rana con fuerza.

—Y-yes.

—Pisó... a la princesa —le mira desconsolado—. El príncipe es tonto.

—¡No soy tonto! Es que... —se revuelve nervioso.

—¡Pisó a la princesa que fue a rescatar!

—¡Pues es que él no sabía que era ella!

—¿Y por eso la pisó? ¡Eso es idiota!

—¿Pues como podría no hacerlo?

—Pues así, ¡sin pisarla! De hecho, antes de que el príncipe tonto la pise, la rana se sube a una mesa y luego le salta al hombro —mueve la mano y hace que la marioneta "salte" hasta el hombro del inglés.

—Aún así no podía saber que era ella —se sonroja al tener ahí la rana pensando en el beso.

—La rana se le acerca y le da un beso al príncipe

—¡Pero si las ranas no tienen labios! —responde mirándole muy nervioso y sonrojado.

—Ash... Angleterreeee ¡pues es que no me ayudas a que la rana le bese!

—¡Pues es que tu solo quieres que le bese!

—Yo quiero que el príncipe me bese a m... —se calla —, ¡A la rana!

—Why? —le mira.

—¡Para que se haga princesa, Angleterre!

—¡M-Maybe ella quiere ser una rana!

—¡No quiere ser ninguna rana! ¡Quiere ser princesa para estar con su príncipe! —protesta

—¿Y-Y si el príncipe no quiere estar con ella? —propone a la desesperada. Francia mira a Inglaterra con la boca abierta y el inglesito se sonroja.

—¿Por qué no quiere estar con ella?

—Pues... Es que... —se revuelve otra vez.

—Quizás al príncipe le da vergüenza que la princesa sepa que sí quiere estar con ella.

—_But..._ —vacila sonrojándose más sin saber qué hacer. Francia acerca a la rana al príncipe y hace que se den un beso en los labios.

Inglaterra da un saltito sonrojándose más mirando las marionetas y el francés se estira encima de él para tomar a la princesa.

El británico se pone tan nervioso que le empuja cayéndose de la cama. Francia se asoma desde arriba de la cama, agobiado.

—¿Estás bien? —pregunta y tose bastante otra vez. Inglaterra repta hacia abajo de la cama, avergonzado—. ¿A dónde vas? —pregunta bajándose de la cama.

—¡Déjame! ¡A mi casa! —chilla y Francia le mira con carita de pena agachándose, a lo que el inglesito se mete más adentro.

—No te vayas a casa —pide temblando un poco de frío otra vez, acordándose de nuevo que está enfermo mientras se mete bajo la cama.

—¡No te acerques! —sale por el otro lado de la cama y Francia se echa para atrás otra vez, volviendo a toser y saliendo por donde entró.

—Pero... pero...

—¡No!

El francesito se abraza a sí mismo, temblando un poco y mirándole.

—Vamos a jugar un poco más... esta vez puedes ser tú la princesa —suelta a la desesperada sin pensar demasiado pero el británico se va a la puerta abriéndola—. _S'il vous plait_... jugamos nada más con las espadas —da un pasito hacia él y tiene otra vez tos.

—Estás enfermo y no puedes moverte, _git _—responde antes de salir, HISTERICO y Francia se echa a llorar, en la cama, porque no puede seguirlo y se ha enojado y no sabe por qué.

Inglaterra se va con el arzobispo y pide que se marchen ya y por un momento piensa que se ha dejado ahí sus marionetas. Francia termina por buscar al príncipe y abrazarlo metiéndose otra vez en las cobijas.

Tiene un rato de sentimientos encontrados por que son sus marionetas ¡y le han costado mucho! La princesa tenía pelo que parecía de verdad hecho de hilo amarillo y el príncipe llevaba una pequeña armadura hecha de un pedazo de una pala de fuego vieja que había encontrado, además no iba a regalárselas a ese tonto de Francia... Pero por algún motivo había tenido mucha vergüenza.

Francia toma también a la princesa y se la guarda debajo de las cobijas, tapándose la cabeza. Los mira bien, admirando lo bonitos que son y pensando que él querría tener unas marionetas así de bonitas. Además, se parecían a ellos dos. La princesa era rubia como él y bonita. El príncipe se parecía a Inglaterra, aunque más sonriente. Se limpia los ojos y hace que el príncipe abrace a la princesa, porque Francia es así de ridículo.

Luego, Inglaterra recuerda que era un secreto que las había llevado, porque de hecho él no quería ir y mucho menos quería jugar con Francia, así que decirle al arzobispo que las fuera a buscar por él era imposible.

Después del abrazo de las marionetas y de que los dos príncipes se digan cosas bonitas, Francia se siente un poquito más tranquilo. Le da un beso en la mejilla al príncipe y empieza a jugar debajo de las cobijas a que son una cueva y la princesa se ha perdido... y _Angleterre_ va a buscarle.

Al final le pide al arzobispo que se espere un momento y vuelve corriendo, deteniéndose frente al cuarto de Francia, espiando un poco antes de entrar, escuchando voces de Francia haciendo de príncipe y de princesa... porque a la princesa le cayó una piedra encima y el príncipe está intentando rescatarla.

Entreabre la puerta mirando, quizás pueda llevarse al dragón la bruja, el rey, la rana y los demás sin que le vea y el príncipe y la princesa ya se los robará la próxima vez.

—¡Oh! _Angleterre..._ viniste a rescatarme —suelta Francia como la princesa.

Inglaterra se queda paralizado en la puerta, blanco como el papel. ¿Le ha visto? Ha dicho su nombre, pero él no le ha visto... No puede haberlo visto. Pero su nombre... ¿y qué era eso de rescatarlo?

—Eh... —vacila suavemente.

—Claro que he venido por ti —pone una voz más grave—, porque soy fuerte e invencible y siempre vengo a rescatarte.

Inglaterra parpadea, mira a fuera al pasillo y luego mira dentro para saber si le está hablando a alguien más, nota que está metido dentro de las sabanas y no puede verle, así que decide entrar sin hacer ruido.

—Eres mi héroe —suelta la princesa y el príncipe levanta la roca.

Inglaterra intenta no reírse con eso, recogiendo las marionetas que hay por encima de la cama, dándole la vuelta para ir a por las del otro lado.

—Y tú eres mi princesa y te quiero —suelta el príncipe con su voz grave, abrazándola.

Inglaterra no puede evitar reírse por la cursilería y Francia abre los ojos como platos desde abajo de las sábanas y se descubre la cabeza.

El inglés se sonroja con las manos llenas de marionetas, paralizado y con cara de culpable. Y Francia, cosa rara, se sonroja igual, porque NO esperaba que estuviera ahí.

El británico se sonroja más al ver que se sonroja y sale CORRIENDO mientras el francés se queda petrificado con el príncipe y la princesa en la mano mientras el inglés no tiene NI IDEA de lo que acaba de pasar.

Francia se queda mirando a la puerta y luego aprieta los ojos pensando que debe haber oído tooooodo.

* * *

_Otro pequeño cuento, cuando son pequeños nos da para escribir historias más cortitas. Es divertido por que ambos son muchísimo más inocentes y torpes. ¿No te parecen muy monos? ¿por qué no nos lo cuentas en un review?_


End file.
